


Seduced and Used

by souldiver



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facial, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldiver/pseuds/souldiver
Summary: "Meine Lust vergiftet deinen Mund.""My lust poisons your mouth"





	Seduced and Used

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my nsfw tumblr @hedonisstic  
> It was recommended that I put this here as well so lmao here it is in all it's glory. It's shorter than I'd like but it'll do for now.  
> Cheers.

Sebastian’s eyes stung with tears as Wolfram’s cock repeatedly slammed into the back of his throat. It was painful and messy, a mixture of precum and spit splattered across his face along with the sound of gagging and masochistic groans emitting from his abused esophagus. It was hot, not just for Wolfram but for Sebastian as well. He was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and his face being mercilessly fucked. The humiliation, the vulnerability, the pain, the pleasure. It was all so exhilarating. 

Wolfram’s hand gripped onto Sebastian’s hair like a vice, using it as leverage to further cram his cock into Sebastian’s throat whilst thrusting his hips- as if the man already wasn’t choking on the thick member. Wolfram would never relent, a slow and tantalizing cock sucking could never suffice. Not with Sebastian at least. No. He wanted Sebastian to be his personal fuck toy. That perfect little butler with a chest full of pride turned into a complete cum thirsty whore. Wolfram wanted to degrade him, to stifle his sickening hubris and to silence his snarky comments.

“You have anything left to say?” He questioned, his pace quickening.

Sebastian shut his eyes and whined. He wanted nothing more than to spit back a response coated in venom. But in all honesty, it was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted from the German. His aggressive nature and the disdain he felt were the perfect combination for Sebastian to be brutally fucked.  Wolfram’s grip tightened as he neared his end, his thrusts growing erratic and his heavy breaths turning into low grunts. Hallowing his cheeks to speed up the process, Sebastian readied himself for what was to come. A few more thrusts was all it took for Wolfram to reach his climax. Rather than push deeper into his mouth he pulled his cock out and allowed his cum to spurt on Sebastian’s face. Shocked at the change in action Sebastian remained silent as Wolfram attempted to compose himself. When Sebastian’s eyes finally met Wolfram’s he couldn’t help but smile mischievously, ignoring the soreness of his jaws and gums. 

“Is that really all you have to offer?” He teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is a line from the song Kalter Lippenstift by Velvet Condom.  
> Fic summary is a line from the song Kalter Lippenstift by Velvet Condom.


End file.
